


Under My Skin

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [19]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Acts of Kindness, Airplanes, Apologetic Omega, Apologies, Arousal, Attraction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Board Games, Butt Plugs, Celebrations, Cell Phones, Condoms, Confessions, Consensual Touching, Conversations, Desk Sex, Dick Jokes, Disappointment, Dream Fingering, Dream Oral, Dream Sex, Drinking, Drunk Hand Job, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Elevators, Embarrassment, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Erections, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Omega, F/M, Fights, Foiled Confessions, France (Country), Fun, Games, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Hangover, Heart-to-Heart, Lube, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Mornings, Mutual Masturbation, Napping, Omega Misses Terzo, Omega's POV, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Promotion, Punishment, Puzzles, Reminiscing, Resort, Revelations, Saint Tropez, Sarcasm, Sex Toys, Sexually Aroused, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunsets, Surprise Kissing, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Talking, Tenderness, Threesome (mentioned), Tropes, Vacation, Vibrators, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Vulnerability, What Would Papa Do, Yule, distraction, helping hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: After an attempted reconciliation facilitated by Terzo goes awry, Omega and his sworn enemy are sent away from the abbey together until they can learn to see eye-to-eye.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Omega | Quintessence Ghoul
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 36
Kudos: 18





	1. Terzo, the Therapist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rowan_Morrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Morrison/gifts).



> A quick note regarding the POV: this is written from Omega's perspective. I decided to try something a little different :)

We were sworn enemies.

It wasn’t how I wanted things, but that’s just how they were. McKenna and I had gotten off on the wrong foot when she arrived at the abbey ten years prior, and despite the fact that I wanted to change things, I was too stubborn to even try.

I don’t even know what I wanted. To be her friend? To be more than just her friend? I think I’d just be happy for her to entertain the thought of either, but it was nothing I could ever foresee happening, much to my chagrin. And even though I had grown to respect and admire her, I kept my feelings inward in an attempt to save face. Nobody knew my true feelings…not Papa, and certainly not Alpha…but least of all, her.

Instead, I let McKenna think that I didn’t like her because it was the easiest, most convenient thing to do…until the day came where it wasn’t.

The Clergy had finally decided to expand to include a ghoul and a Sibling as official representatives for the abbey’s inhabitants that served the ministry. Terzo had been pushing for this for years, even back when his eldest brother was still our leader and he himself was an archbishop.

I was chosen to represent my brethren, and McKenna was chosen to represent her fellow Siblings of Sin.

It was a huge honor for both of us, and truth be told, there was nobody better for the role than her. She was already a huge asset to our ministry, and everybody knew that she would someday take over for Sister Imperator. Our matriarch had been grooming her for succession since realizing her potential soon after McKenna had joined our congregation, and she had earned the respect of all with her humor, grace, intelligence, and kindness.

I didn’t really get to experience the kindness myself, and it was truly my own fault. She had joined the ministry at a time shortly after my life had been turned upside-down, and it had thrown me for a loop that she so closely resembled the one who had caused the upheaval. McKenna had quickly fallen in with Alpha and the rest of the Ghost Project ghouls, but I…I kept my distance. And when we were forced to interact, I can’t say I was the nicest ghoul to her. I led her to believe that I truly did not like her, and it eventually got to the point where we became sworn enemies.

I thought that shit only happened in movies, until it happened to me.

I know, I know…this all makes me sound like such an asshole. Believe me, I’m aware. McKenna has a way of getting under my skin unlike anybody else, including Alpha, and I regret everything that has led to this. Despite the fact that I’d been trying to save face, I truly would’ve given anything to change things between us. And when I was finally presented with that opportunity due to the honors that were bestowed upon us, I was more than ready for it, and I didn’t plan to squander it.

***

“Come to my room later, Omega,” Terzo crooned to me once we were outside the conference room after our first official meeting of the “new” Clergy. It was the last meeting before the holidays, and there were several orders of business to cover as they tried to cram everything they could into this meeting so we could all enjoy Yule and New Year. I could hear the seductive timbre within his accented voice, holding the promise of what was to come that night. “We will celebrate, _s_ _ì_?”

I smiled behind my mask as I accepted his invitation, and at eight o’clock that evening, I found myself knocking on the door to his quarters. I had changed out of my era three uniform, showered, and put on something a bit more casual: a pair of dark-rinse jeans and a black v-neck sweater that Papa had bought for me in an effort to introduce more to my wardrobe than just what he thought was an extensive collection of t-shirts. I had touched up my facial hair and made sure my hair looked good once it had dried.

As I waited for Terzo to open the door, I thought to myself that maybe I should’ve asked Papa if McKenna could join us, and I felt a slight pang of regret that I hadn’t. Imagine my surprise when the door opened and revealed her on the other side.

And judging by the look on her face, I wasn’t the only one caught off-guard.

She was dressed in a simple little black dress that perfectly accentuated her curves, along with a pair of black heels. Her hair was down, and I hadn’t realized how long it had gotten since the last time I saw her without it pulled back or hidden beneath her veil. She’d kept her make-up simple, only glamming up her eyes with slightly more dramatic eyeliner than usual, and her lips with a shade of red that made her look even more stunning than she always did.

Truth be told, I knew right then that I wanted to be more than just friends with her, but the chasm between us was so deep that I didn’t know how I’d ever be able to bridge it. She didn’t know it, but I would’ve walked the deepest pits of hell for her.

“What are you doing here?” we asked each other at the same time, and before either of us could answer, Terzo floated over to the doorway with a glass of red wine in hand and joined us.

“Ah, Quintessence! Come in, come in!” he cooed before taking a drink of his wine. “You are right on time…”

He gestured towards his living room as I stepped inside, and I followed him over to his sofa. It was tufted black leather, buttery smooth and divinity defined. I’d admired it since the day it arrived in Terzo’s quarters, and I had immediately called dibs on it for the next time he decided to get new furniture. I’d crashed many nights on that sofa with Terzo when we’d been too drunk or tired to make it to his room, and I’d both fucked and been fucked on it; you could say it had a lot of memories attached to it, and I looked forward to the day I could call that exquisite piece of furniture my own.

I heard the door close behind us, and it was followed by the sound of McKenna’s heels against Terzo’s black marble flooring. Terzo directed me to sit on the sofa and McKenna did the same once she had joined us, while our former Dark Pope sat on the coffee table.

He beckoned her to slide closer to me after considering us for a few moments, and despite appearing both hesitant and reluctant, she did it anyway.

I sat back, draping my arm across the back of the sofa behind the gorgeous woman next to me and crossing one leg over the other. “Alright, Terzo,” I sighed. “What are you up to…?” McKenna nodded; she was just as curious as I was to find out why he had brought us together that night.

The former Dark Pope sighed. “Omega and McKenna,” he began as he mirrored how I was sitting with one leg crossed over the other. “I will get to the chase, is that how it’s said?”

“I think it’s ‘cut to the chase’, Papa,” I replied, to which he nodded in response. In all the years I’ve known Terzo, he’s never been very good with colloquialisms. Bless his dark heart for trying though. 

“ _S_ _ì_ , _s_ _ì_ ,” he acknowledged with a flourish of his hand. “I was close, my Quintessence. As I was saying, I will _cut_ to the chase. You will be working closely not just with the Clergy, but also with _each other_.” He looked back and forth between us. “It is… _known_ that you do not like one another, that you share a strong dislike.” Terzo stopped and quirked an eyebrow at me, snapping my attention fully back to him.

Admittedly, I’d gotten slightly distracted. I’d caught her intoxicating scent—a combination of not only her shampoo and body wash, but also of her unique underlying essence. Her dress had also crept up her thighs when she sat down, and my gaze had shifted to her creamy white skin.

Fortunately, Papa didn’t call me out; rather, he continued once he was certain that I was focused on him again. “You do not need to be friends. Satan knows that Imperator and I are not on the best of terms, but we tolerate each other and are respectful.” He paused for a moment. “Or at least we try to be, and I need the same from you.” He again looked back and forth between us, gauging our reactions. “And it starts tonight.”

McKenna sighed in resignation. “What did you have in mind, Papa?” she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Terzo vaguely gesticulated in our direction. “We are going to try a couple of things, _cara_ ,” he began. “I know you both to be wonderful individuals, but for whatever reason, you do not bring out the best in each other. Is that a good assessment of your relationship?”

I couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. “That’s putting it mildly, Papa,” I said with a sigh.

“And whose fault is that?” she retorted as she shot a sharp glance in my direction.

I didn’t want to fight with her. It was the exact opposite of what I wanted, and I imagined it was far from what Terzo had in mind for tonight. “You’re right, McKenna,” I quickly conceded, albeit a bit heatedly. “Everything is all my fault, okay? All of it, from the very beginning, is my fault.”

I was saying aloud what I had never admitted previously. Unfortunately, she mistook it as sarcasm. “Why do you insist upon being such a sarcastic asshole, Omega?” she hissed at me, causing me to jump on the defensive.

“What? McKenna, I wasn’t being sarcastic,” I protested, and I could see Terzo watching us out of the corner of my eye with a slightly horrified expression on his face as he cursed under his breath in Italian. “I was simply trying to admit that yes, this is my fault. The way things are between? My fault. I’m guilty as charged.” I should’ve stopped there. I really, _really_ should’ve stopped there, and I wish I had. Unfortunately, I didn’t. “But it’s so nice to know what you think of me, McKenna. That I’m sarcastic? That I’m an asshole? You want to know something?”

I was suddenly on my feet between the sofa and the coffee table, as was she, and I was right in her face. To her credit, she wasn’t backing down.

“Oh, please enlighten me, Omega,” she said with a bitter laugh as she planted her hands on her hips. She had such nice curves, and I really wanted to explore them. This wasn’t going to help me in that regard. 

“Well, you’re in luck, McKenna, because I’m about to,” I growled at her through clenched teeth. “I don’t fucking ca—”

And that was where it ended because Papa interjected in the form of a yellow kazoo being blown almost directly in my face. Under ordinary circumstances, I would’ve laughed or rolled my eyes because the man is ridiculous when it comes to his kazoos.

Unfortunately, this was no ordinary circumstance.

“Enough, Quintessence!” he scolded. He too was now on his feet, and he’d wedged himself between us. “No! There will be none of that!” He looked, well, furious, and understandably so. I couldn’t remember seeing him that angry before.

My mouth opened, but then I thought it wise to close it again. I turned around and took a moment to collect myself. Behind me, I could hear McKenna telling Terzo that she was just going to go, and I could hear him begging her to stay as he followed her towards the door.

This was a fucking disaster.


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terzo announces his new plan of action to Omega and McKenna, who isn't exactly thrilled about it.

McKenna did not stay, and Terzo ordered me to leave his quarters after he’d spent a few minutes reaming me a new asshole, finally saying he would deal with me later once he’d gotten the worst of it out of his system.

I returned to my room, feeling quite deflated. She’d looked so lovely tonight and had probably spent extra time getting ready for her evening with Papa, never thinking I would show up and foil whatever plans she had in her head for how the night would go.

McKenna was the only thing on my mind as I undressed and got ready for bed. And just as I was about to call it a day and crawl in bed, there was a knock on my door.

I can’t say that I was in any mood for company, but I made myself leave my bedroom and walk across the living room so I could see who it was. It turned out to be Papa, and I assumed this was him making good on his parting statement that he would deal with me later.

Terzo looked at me curiously when I opened the door, and he stopped me when I tried to say something. I stepped back and gave him space to enter in case that was what he wanted to do.

He came inside, and I closed the door behind him. I followed him as he walked toward my living room, leaving plenty of space between us. He paced the area between my TV and coffee table, and I could almost hear the gears in his mind turning as he moved to and fro. I could also hear him muttering to himself in Italian.

After a few minutes, Terzo finally stopped and faced me. He ran his fingers through his hair before allowing his hands to settle on his hips. “What was that, Quintessence?” he demanded, sounding more exasperated than angry.

I took a few steps forward. “Papa, I’m so sorry. I—”

He put a hand up. I stopped moving, and I also stopped talking.

“No, Quintessence,” he gently scolded. “What was _that_? There was something there. I could not put a finger on it, but it was not the sarcasm that she thought it was.”

I shook my head and decided that it was now or never. “I wasn’t being sarcastic, Papa,” I admitted. “I meant everything I said.”

He thought for a moment before nodding. “And you were, how do they say it? Checking her out?” Terzo asked as he motioned to towards his thighs. “You were distracted after she sat down?”

I chuckled nervously before responding, appreciating even more that he hadn’t said anything to call attention to it. “She’s a beautiful woman, Papa,” I readily acknowledged. “And she looked absolutely stunning tonight.”

He nodded in agreement as he slowly started walking my way. “She looked quite ravishing,” he purred. “But I do not understand, Quintessence. These do not sound like words of hatred.”

I sighed as I put my hands on my hips. “That’s because they’re not,” I disclosed as I allowed my eyes to meet his. He quirked an eyebrow at my admission but did not say anything. I took that as a sign to continue. “I don’t hate her, Papa. She…she has a unique ability to get under my skin, but I don’t hate her.” I paused for a moment. “Far from it really, if I’m being entirely honest.”

Terzo stopped when we were separated by mere centimeters. “How long have you felt this way, Quintessence?” he softly asked as he tried to make sense out of everything.

“For a while,” I mumbled before sighing. “For a long time, Papa. I wish things were different between us, but I don’t know how to change things. I don’t even know where to start.”

He nodded as he considered my words. The look in his mismatched eyes had softened considerably since I’d left his quarters, and his anger had also tempered.

“How do I fix this, Papa?” I quietly asked the man before me as I looked down at him pleadingly, hoping that somehow, he’d be able to help me, although I didn’t know how.

He took a deep breath and exhaled as he contemplated my question. “How do you want things to be, Quintessence?”

“Ideally, the exact opposite of how things are now,” I admitted, daring to envision a future where I could hold her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her; a future where I could help her unwind after a stressful day with a massage that led to passionate lovemaking; a future where all of that was only the beginning. “But I’d settle for less, Papa. Fuck, I’d just be happy if I could have a real conversation with her without worrying about it turning into a fight. I want to be able to tell her how much I admire and respect her, and I don’t want her to think I’m being disingenuous. I just…I don’t know how to get there from here.”

Terzo slowly nodded his understanding. “I will think this over, Quintessence,” he assured me. “I will figure out how we should proceed.” He reached out and patted me on the cheek before walking towards the door.

I turned around to watch him leave, but instead of opening the door, he locked it instead.

“Papa…?”

He smiled as he approached me again. “Let’s go to bed, Quintessence.”

As we walked to my room once the lights had been turned off, he confessed that he’d been hoping for a threesome with me and McKenna tonight.

“Sorry you’re settling for me, Papa,” I replied with a soft chuckle as I looked down at him.

His hand moved to my back and gave it a reassuring rub. “I would hardly call this ‘settling’, _caro_ ,” he murmured, and I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face at his term of endearment.

“I love you, Terzo,” I whispered as I turned to face him in the dark of my bedroom, putting my hands on his shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. His hands moved to my hips, and I could see how the corners of his mouth turned up at my words.

“I love you too, my Omega,” he whispered in response, and I lowered my head enough for our lips to meet.

We slowly undressed each other in silence before getting in bed under the covers. I made sure to pay extra attention to him as we made love, not only because I wanted to, but also because I felt bad for costing him an opportunity for a threesome.

Afterwards, I gathered him in my arms and held him tight against me, the big spoon to his little spoon. He hummed contentedly, and then we were both silent for several minutes. But as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard his voice.

“If things work out, Quintessence, I hope you’ll both consider that threesome. I would really enjoy that.”

I softly chuckled. “As long as she’s down with it, I’d really enjoy it too, Papa.”

I still had no idea how we were going to get there from here, and I don’t think he did either; it all seemed so unrealistic and unachievable. But I trusted that Papa would do everything within his power to help me out, and I knew there was nobody better for the seemingly impossible task.

***

“Papa, are you punishing us?” McKenna protested as we digested his words the following afternoon. Terzo had called us to his office, and once we were both there, he announced that he was sending us away together to an as-of-yet undisclosed destination, and that we weren’t to come back until we’d learned to at least be civil to one another.

I put up a weak protest of my own, but it was honestly just for optics. I was equal parts terrified and excited at the prospect of being holed up with the gorgeous creature next to me, and I was amazed that Papa had found a way to present her to me on a silver platter; it would now be up to me to make the most of it.

“When do we leave, Papa?” I asked as I tried to sound half as bothered by our predicament as McKenna was.

“Tomorrow, Quintessence,” he replied. “You are both excused from your duties for the remainder of the day so that you can pack for your trip.”

“Will you please reconsider this, Papa?” she begged. “Like, just delay it until after the holidays…?”

Terzo folded his hands on the desk in front of him, and as he leaned forward, a lock of his dark hair fell across his painted forehead. “Sorry, _cara_ ,” he said gently but firmly as he attempted—but failed—to push it back into place. “But I want you and Quintessence to be on better terms by the time our meetings resume next month. I have a lot riding on this, and it cannot fail.”

“Papa, please,” McKenna pleaded. “I…I really want to be here for the holidays.”

“My decision is final, _cara_ ,” Terzo softly asserted. “Arrangements have been made. You are going to Saint-Tropez, so pack appropriately.”

“Why are you sending us to a romantic destination, Papa?” she nearly shrieked before turning her attention to me. “And why do you seem like you’re so okay with this, Omega?”

“Saint-Tropez is nice, McKenna,” I calmly began with a shrug. “And it doesn’t have to be romantic if that’s not the intent of the trip.”

I’d been there a few times before with Papa. The French Riviera was his favorite vacation destination, so it was no surprise that he was sending us there. And knowing him, I knew exactly where we’d be staying.

As it turns out, I was right.

The Kube Saint-Tropez was an exclusive five-star resort that overlooked the Mediterranean, and it was Papa’s lodging of choice anytime he went to Saint-Tropez. It was a gorgeous resort with amazing accommodations, and I tried to hype McKenna up on it during our flight.

“There’s a really nice spa, a gym if you like that kind of thing, and—”

“Why do you sound almost excited about this, Omega?” McKenna huffed as she shot a sharp glance in my direction.

“I’m not, McKenna,” I sighed as I attempted to twist in my seat just enough to properly look at her. “I’m just…I’m just trying to make the best of the situation, okay? And I’m also trying to make an effort with you. I mean, that’s the point of this trip, right?”

Her head turned, and she looked at me for the first time since we’d boarded the plane. Not going to lie, it was a good thing we were sitting down, because I got a little weak in the knees when our eyes met.

“I suppose you’re right,” she conceded. “But don’t let it go to your head.”

“I’ll try not to,” I quipped in return, and I did my best to hold back the smile that threatened to overtake my face at her attempted joke. It was something.

She went back to reading the book she’d picked up in one of the gift shops while I popped my ear buds back in and searched for a movie to watch. After a few minutes, I heard her say my name.

“Hmmmm?” I asked as I removed the bud that was in the ear on her side.

“What was in that bag that Papa sent with us?” she queried as she allowed one of her fingers to play the part of a bookmark during our conversation.

“I’m not sure, unfortunately,” I replied with a shrug. “He told me not to look until we reached the hotel. All he’d say was that it included some items to help us get to know each other better.”

“And that didn’t make you curious?” McKenna blurted, and I couldn’t help but laugh a bit at her reaction.

“Well, yes,” I replied with a soft chuckle. “But not enough to defy his orders to _not_ look.”

She rolled her eyes. “I would’ve looked, Omega,” she admitted with a smirk.

“It’s a good thing he entrusted _me_ with the bag then,” I concluded with a smirk of my own.

We had to catch a connecting flight to La Môle – Saint Tropez Airport since there were no direct flights from Stockholm, and once we’d landed in the south of France, we had a relatively short fifteen-kilometer drive ahead of us. A driver awaited us at the airport, and he loaded our luggage into the trunk of the black town car after we’d fetched them from baggage claim.

McKenna had never seen the Mediterranean before, and I couldn’t help but watch her every reaction during our drive. She gushed over the beautiful scenery, and I struggled with myself as I bit my tongue to avoid telling McKenna that it paled in comparison to her.


	3. Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward for Omega and McKenna after they explore the bag that Terzo sent with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A TW for what could be considered slightly dubious consent.

There was only one bed in our room.

“We are _not_ sleeping together, Omega!” McKenna declared in no uncertain terms as we stood at the foot-end of the room’s lone bed.

I hadn’t really considered our sleeping arrangements because I’d overheard that it was possible to swap the king-sized bed with two smaller beds during the check-in of a previous stay, and I knew from looking at their website that most rooms had a sofa. Unfortunately for us, there were no smaller beds available as a wealthy family had rented out several rooms for a destination wedding and reception, and they had laid claim to the resort’s stock of small beds for their guests, leaving only king-sized ones.

“You heard what the nice lady at the front desk said, McKenna,” I pointed out as I gestured around the room. “There is no space for a second king-sized bed, and there’s no way I’m going to sleep on the sofa.”

Our room, a White Sea Suite on the top floor of the resort’s main building, did not have the full-sized sofa that I had been expecting; instead, its size was more akin to a loveseat, and I was far too tall to even think about crashing on it if I wanted to be remotely comfortable.

“I’m not sleeping on the sofa,” McKenna insisted as she planted her hands on her hips.

“It’s either that or we share the bed, McKenna,” I calmly reasoned with her. I wanted to be respectful, but I also wanted to be able to get a good nights’ sleep. “We can build a barrier between us so we won’t infringe upon each other’s space, okay?”

She sighed. “Are you sure you can’t sleep on the sofa, Omega?”

I walked across the room, rolling my eyes once my back was facing her, and demonstrated once and for all that no, I could not sleep on the sofa. If I tried to center myself, both my head and feet hung off the end. And if I tried to scoot down so my head was on the cushion, then my legs hung off the end at my knees. Whether she liked it or not, it was a no-go.

McKenna reluctantly conceded, and while I could tell that she wasn’t happy about it, I thought of a good way to distract her.

“Hey, should we take a look at that bag Papa sent along?” I asked with a mischievously quirked eyebrow, and yes…that did the trick.

I grabbed the bag from where the bellhop had left our luggage, and I placed it on the foot-end of the bed. “Here we go,” I announced with a smirk as I grabbed the pull and unzipped the medium-sized piece of luggage. We both dug in once it was open, surveying all the “tools” Papa thought we could utilize as we attempted to improve our relationship, or lack thereof.

There were puzzles and games, including one called “Do Or Drink”, and most curiously, Terzo had included some sex toys. McKenna and I stood there, not exactly knowing what to say for several moments until she finally broke the ice.

“Wow, he’s really optimistic about this, isn’t he?” she mused as she ran her fingers through her hair.

I huffed out a laugh. “You have no idea, McKenna,” I quipped as I briefly debated whether to tell her about Papa’s original plans for the night he’d had us both over in his quarters to celebrate. “Believe it or not, he was hoping the night we were in his quarters would end in a threesome.”

“With whom…?” she blurted in disbelief, and I couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction.

“With us,” I informed her as I continued to chuckle. The look on her face was priceless, although admittedly, I inwardly wished she wasn’t so horrified by the idea. I really had my work cut out for me if we were going to have the threesome Papa was hoping for when we returned to the abbey.

We sifted through the various sex toys, which included vibrators, butt plugs of varying sizes, a Hitachi Magic Wand with attachments, some restraints, and a few other odds and ends, including condoms and various lubes.

McKenna picked up one of the condoms, turning over its gold-foil packaging in her hand. “Magnum XL?” she mused. “Papa must be pretty optimistic about dick size too!”

I hummed in disagreement as I took the condom from her and tossed it back in the bag. “No need for optimism where that’s concerned, McKenna,” I informed her with a look that let her know I meant business.

She was quiet for a moment before she emitted a barely audible “ _oh_ ”, and I could see a furious flush creeping up her neck and face. I must admit there was some satisfaction in informing her that it was no exaggeration, but I digress. Unfortunately, my disclosure had left an uncomfortable feeling in the air that wasn’t there before. McKenna decided to check out the view of the sea from our terrace as I put everything back into the bag, and as I focused on the task at hand, I contemplated our current situation. It had felt a lot like sexual tension, but considering who I was with, I doubted my own instincts.

Until I caught the scent of her arousal, that is.

She came back into the room after several minutes, and that’s when it hit me. It was unexpected, to say the least, and I didn’t want to embarrass her by saying anything. Had it been the revelation that her sworn enemy was packing a decent-sized cock? Or had she seen something while she was outside that had turned her on? Whatever it was, I did my best to ignore our state of affairs even though I could feel my own body threatening to react.

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat?” I casually asked as I set the bag against the wall with our other luggage. “It’s almost time for dinner.” There was a nice restaurant and bar on the first floor, and the resort also had room service if she wanted to go that route.

She looked slightly distressed as she contemplated her response. “I…I’m not really that hungry, Omega,” she informed me. “I think I’m going to go for a walk though.”

“Oh! Do you want some company? I could show you around the grounds,” I offered with a small smile.

“Thank you, Omega,” she replied. “I’d just like to be alone for a while…if you don’t mind.”

I wasn’t surprised that she rejected my offer, and while I was a little disappointed, I wasn’t going to let it show. “Sure, McKenna,” I murmured in response as I watched her walk towards the door. “Maybe tomorrow.”

She grabbed a couple of things from the table by the door before turning to face me again. “Maybe tomorrow,” McKenna replied. Although her words were slightly encouraging, her tone was full of uncertainty, and she was gone moments later.

I opted for room service for dinner, and I unpacked my clothes and toiletries while I waited for my food to arrive. Afterwards, I built a barrier down the middle of the bed that consisted of extra pillows I had found in a closet.

I ate dinner alone at the table on the terrace and watched as the sun set on our first day away from the abbey together, and I hoped that wherever McKenna was, that she was doing whatever she needed to do in order to return in better spirits than she was when she left.

McKenna hadn’t yet returned when I decided to go to bed a few hours later. I took a quick shower and threw on a t-shirt and pajama pants before I made myself comfortable on what I’d claimed as my side of the bed, and it wasn’t long before I’d fallen asleep.

I dreamt that McKenna had returned to our room, and that she’d joined me in bed as I continued to sleep in the dream. It was quite pleasant and involved kissing and a hand-job for me, and it was so real that I could still feel her hands on me as I hovered in the space between being asleep and awake. I softly moaned her name, never thinking for a second that I’d get a response of any sort.

But I did.

“You like that, Omega?” she murmured.

My eyes flew open, and I scrambled out of bed, landing on my knees at the side of the bed in my panic, and while it didn’t cross my mind then, I was later grateful for the plush rug that had somewhat cushioned my fall. I reached for the lamp on the nightstand and clicked it on to find her laying awkwardly over the barrier I’d built earlier. She was halfway undressed with her mascara and lipstick smeared, looking like a hot mess.

“What the fuck, McKenna?” I heatedly asked as I adjusted myself in my pajama pants. I was rock hard, and my cock was furiously protesting being so suddenly bereft of attention. I could taste the distinct flavor of wine in my mouth, and that’s when I realized she was drunk.

Make that drunk _and horny_.

I could smell her arousal in addition to the wine, along with the unexpected scent of another man.

“What, Omega?” she slurred as she got on her hands and knees and attempted to crawl across my side of the bed towards me.

“No, McKenna,” I scolded, and she stopped.

I felt a wave of conflicting emotions as she looked up at me with wide, glassy eyes. I found myself jealous of the unknown man, yet protective of McKenna, hoping he hadn’t taken advantage of her in her drunken state. But above all, I was angry with myself for the comment that all of this stemmed from.

I stood there with my hands on my hips as I took several moments to calm myself, not wanting to take anything out on her.

“Are you okay?” I softly asked as I ran a hand through my hair, and when she didn’t respond, I asked another question. “Did he hurt you, McKenna?”

Her bottom lip quivered like she was going to cry, but she shook her head and finally spoke. “N-no,” she mumbled. “We just…just fooled around, and—”

McKenna was cut-off by a sudden dry heave. “I think I’m going to be sick,” she informed me before she again began to retch. I sprang into action without a second thought, hauling her off the bed and hoisting her over my shoulder before I rushed her into the small room next to the bathroom that contained the toilet. I’d thought to grab a pillow despite my haste, and I tossed that onto the floor in front of the commode before setting her down just in time for her to purge everything from her system that she’d consumed since we’d parted company earlier. The smell was almost enough to make me sick myself, but I managed not to spew as I crouched down behind her, holding back her hair and gently patting her back.

I don’t know how long we’d been in there by the time it seemed as though she was done. She was still slumped against the toilet with her head hung, but it had been awhile since anything had been expelled from her system, and her retching had ceased.

“Feel better, McKenna?” I murmured as I continued to pat her back, and I hoped I was providing some comfort to soothe her distress.

She shook her head. “No,” she mumbled, but a few seconds later and seemingly after a bit more thought, she gave a different response. “Yes, thank you.”

“Good,” I replied with a soft chuckle. “Think you’re alright to get up?”

She nodded after several moments, and I carefully helped her back to her feet. McKenna was weak and unsteady, and when she looked up at me, I could see tears shimmering in her eyes. “Why are you being so nice to me?” she croaked.

I gave her a small smile as I reached to wipe away the last of the sick from her mouth. “If you gave me a chance, I think you’d find that I’m not half the asshole you think I am, McKenna,” I murmured as I mindlessly wiped my hand on my shirt, instantly regretting it when I realized what I had done. I didn’t know it yet, but it would soon not matter.

She was silent as she continued to gaze up at me, and if she hadn’t been drunk, I would have thought we were having “a moment”. She looked so delicate and vulnerable, yet I knew she was far more resilient than she currently looked. McKenna opened her mouth, presumably to say something; instead, after a brief look of confusion, more vomit came out instead.

It mostly landed on my t-shirt, but some ended up in her hair and on her top, and on the floor. It was enough to make me heave but thank Satan, nothing came up. I stood there in shock for a moment, and that’s when the waterworks began.

“I’m sorry, Omega,” she sobbed as tears flowed down her face.

I slipped off my shirt and tossed it on the floor after I’d overcome my brief stupor, and I followed that by taking her into my arms. “Oh, McKenna,” I sighed as I smoothed her hair and let her cry into my chest.

We stood there for several minutes before I guided her out of the toilet room and into the bathroom, which consisted of a sink, an open shower bay in the middle of the space that was framed by a partial pane of glass on each side, and a changing area next to the curtained floor-to-ceiling window.

I let her lean heavily against me as I reached into the shower and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature so it would neither scald nor freeze her, before I turned my attention back to McKenna. “May I have your permission to undress you so I can help you take a shower?” I gently asked, and she nodded her consent.

I helped her out of her clothes and shoes, tossing everything into the changing area on the other side of the shower to deal with later, and then I maneuvered her into the shower bay and under the stream of water while I kept my pajama pants on. I did my best to avert my gaze as I helped McKenna wash her hair and body, not wanting to take advantage of the situation for this was not the time to admire her luscious curves.

I kept hoping she wouldn’t remember much of this in the morning; I didn’t want her to feel awkward at having left herself so exposed to me, both physically and emotionally.

Afterwards, I dried her off before helping her slip into one of the white robes provided by the resort. I couldn’t leave the bathroom in my current state, so I quickly removed my wet pajama pants, dried myself off, and then put on a robe of my own before helping her to bed. 

I turned off the lamp I’d turned on earlier, noticing she was already asleep by the time I’d made it to the other side of the bed. I decided to clean the small mess in the toilet room as best as I could, and I flushed the toilet when I realized I hadn’t done that before. I took my shirt into the bathroom and used the sink to rinse the vomit from it before taking it out onto the terrace and draping it over the back of one of the chairs so it could dry overnight. It would need to be washed before I could wear it again, but at least it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been.

I closed the sliding door most of the way when I returned to the room, leaving it open just enough to get some fresh air before I grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the mini-fridge and walked back across the room to leave one of the bottles on the nightstand on McKenna’s side of the bed. I realized that she had managed to take over so much of the bed as I was wrapping things up for the night that there was no longer any space for me; my barrier hadn’t been a match for a drunk woman trying to get comfortable. I sighed as I grabbed a couple pillows from the bed and a light blanket from the closet in which I’d found the extra pillows earlier.

“Looks like it’s the sofa after all…”


	4. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKenna deals with the consequences of the previous night, and later, she and Omega find a common ground.

McKenna stood up and leaned over the desk to put a puzzle piece in place, and it afforded me an excellent view down her robe. We’d been enjoying a lazy day in our room, and neither of us had bothered to change out of the robes we’d been wearing since our shower late last night.

My eyes moved from her breasts to her face when I realized she hadn’t moved to find her looking at me with a smirk on her face. “See something you like, Omega?” she purred. There was no use denying it; I’d been caught red-handed checking her out, and I could feel my body reacting in conflicting ways. My cheeks were burning, but my cock was also stirring.

“Do you want to see more?” McKenna coyly asked as she bit her bottom lip, and unable to speak, I mutely nodded my head. “Okay,” she purred. “Since you asked so nicely…”

She returned to an upright position, and while one hand kept the flaps of the v-neck robe together, the other untied its sash. McKenna shrugged her shoulders, allowing the fabric to slide off their gentle slopes and down her arms until her breasts were exposed. My breathing hitched as I longingly gazed at her full breasts. Her pink nipples were already standing at attention, and I could feel my mouth watering as I imagined teasing them until she begged me to stop.

“Do you want to see more, Omega?” she asked, and I noticed a distinct change in her voice, how it had seemingly grown thick with need, and as if to confirm my observation, I suddenly caught the scent of her arousal.

I nodded again, and with a smirk, she let go of her robe and let it pool on the floor at her feet. “Fuck,” I groaned as my eyes roamed her body, mapping every curve, valley, and dimple, and as if a dam had broken, our desire for each other was unleashed. “C’mere,” I growled as she scrambled atop the desk, scattering the puzzle pieces around its surface and to the floor. I bolted up from my seated position, kicking the chair back as I manhandled her, getting her into my desired placement before I dropped to my knees and buried my face between her thighs.

“Oh, Omega!” McKenna moaned as I gave her a tongue-lashing that I hoped she’d never forget. She was so wet for me, and I was like a ghoul possessed; I couldn’t get enough of her, and it was a good thing because she was holding my head in place like she couldn’t get enough of me either.

“Please fuck me with your fingers,” she whimpered, and I happily obliged. I slid one finger into her cunt and quickly added a second at her behest. McKenna cried out my name as the pads of my fingers located and began working her g-spot while my tongue took up a focus of her clit.

My cock was throbbing, protesting its lack of attention as I focused entirely on her nether regions. That would soon change though.

“Is your cock hard, Omega?” McKenna whimpered as she tugged at my hair to get my attention. I opened my eyes to look up at her, enjoying the view of her spread-eagle in front of me, propped up on one elbow. “So hard, McKenna,” I mumbled into her wetness. “So hard for you…”

“Ohhhh, that’s so hot, Omega,” she moaned. “I want you to touch yourself for me, and…and tell me who it belongs to…”

It honestly didn’t belong to anybody, but admittedly, I wanted it to belong to her. My free hand made its way under the robe and between my legs, and I gripped my shaft as I began working my fist up and down my length. “Oh, fuck…” I mumbled against her clit. “It’s yours, McKenna…my cock is all yours…”

And that’s when I fucking woke up; it had been a goddamn dream.

I realized I’d been mumbling in my sleep, and my fist was furiously pumping along my shaft. I craned my neck to look back towards the bed to find McKenna still sound asleep, and with that, I haphazardly tossed the blanket aside before I untied and separated my robe with the intent of cumming on my torso so I wouldn’t soil the blanket or robe. I bit the insides of my cheeks as I tried to keep quiet, not wanting to wake McKenna as I was engaged in a very intimate moment with me, myself, and my hand.

The scenes from my dream replayed like a movie in my head, and while I jerked myself off with one hand, I used the other to fondle my balls. I was so turned on from events created by my mind that it didn’t take long to push myself over the edge. I came as quietly as I could, and I hoped my needy grunts hadn’t been enough to wake McKenna.

“Fuck,” I sighed after I’d worked myself through my orgasm, and as I started to drift off, I recalled where I was and who I was with. I again looked back towards the bed, and thank Satan, McKenna was still gone to the world.

I reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table, grabbing a few and using them to clean the mess from my abdomen. I crumpled them up in one hand and made myself decent before I lumbered to my feet. As I crossed the room en route to the bathroom to discard the tissues and wash my hands, I glanced at the alarm clock on McKenna’s nightstand. It was only half past seven, and I realized that I didn’t know what her morning tendencies were. Was she an early riser? Did she like to sleep in? I imagined that she could be dealing with a hangover once she awoke, and I’d be able to help her out if she granted me permission to do so. As an Aether Ghoul, we’re only able to heal others with their consent, except for in extreme situations.

While I washed my hands, I recalled that there was a blindfold in the bag Papa had sent with us; I would need to drop my glamour to utilize my powers and didn’t yet feel comfortable sharing my true self with McKenna. It’s an incredibly personal thing for a ghoul to allow a human to see them without their glamour in place, and I could count on one hand the number of humans that had seen me as such since I was summoned centuries ago. I hoped to get to there with McKenna eventually, but today was not going to be the day.

I left the bathroom after I’d finished drying my hands, and I decided that more sleep was in order since she was still snoozing away. She had adjusted her positioning over the course of the night, leaving room for me so I didn’t have to return to the sofa. I crawled in bed, allowed my head to sink into the plush pillows, covered myself with the comforter, and sighed contentedly; this was so much better than where I’d spent the past several hours.

I could hear McKenna snoring softly next to me, and I couldn’t help but smile as I turned my head and watched her for a few minutes. She was curled up on her side, facing me, and she looked so peaceful. I managed to drift off a short time later, and the next time I woke up a few hours later, McKenna had again breached the barrier. This time, she was partially on me with her head resting on my chest and a leg hooked over mine. I stayed still, not really knowing what to do. We were already looking at a potentially awkward day after the events of last night, and I didn’t want to make matters any worse.

It honestly didn’t matter to me; she looked comfortable, and that was all I cared about. So, I just laid there until she started to stir, and I felt her body tense once she realized who she was snuggled up against. As she started to pull away, I loosely wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. “It’s okay, McKenna,” I murmured. “If you’re comfortable, you don’t need to move.”

She didn’t say anything, but she did allow her body to relax again for another few minutes before she retreated to her side of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” I quietly asked as I turned my head to look her way.

“Not good,” she mumbled in response. “What happened last night?”

“Well,” I sighed. “What do you remember?”

“Not much,” she softly admitted. “It’s all just…fuzzy.”

And with that, I gave her a brief recap of our evening, leaving out the part where she had woken me up with a hand-job. She groaned and apologized when I told her she’d thrown up on me, and she thanked me for taking care of her as I had.

“You didn’t have to do all that, you know?” she told me in a small voice.

“But wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of us being here, McKenna?” I gently pointed out, and after some thought, she nodded in agreement.

At some point in our conversation, I offered to help her with the hangover, but she declined. McKenna expressed her gratitude, but she wanted to try to make it through the day on her own volition. That doesn’t mean I didn’t still help her out where I could because I did. I made sure she was fed and hydrated, and I also started up the outdoor jacuzzi for her so she could relax in that for a while.

McKenna spent most of the day in bed, and while we kept things very low-key, we did eventually change out of our robes and into clothes apropos for lounging around.

She joined me on the terrace for dinner, and together, we watched the sunset as we ate. Admittedly, I spent more time watching her watch the sunset than I watched the sunset myself. If she noticed, she didn’t say anything about it. We ate mostly in silence, and afterwards, we moved from the table to the lounge chairs and enjoyed a final glass of wine.

“Sister Imperator told me they were planning to choose you, Omega,” McKenna quietly informed me as she gazed at the stars twinkling above the sea. “And she asked what I thought about it.”

I shifted my own gaze from the sky to the beautiful woman next to me. “Oh yeah?” I asked with a soft chuckle, to which she replied with a hum of confirmation. “What did you say?”

“I told her that nobody was more dedicated or deserving,” she mused without looking my way.

“She asked me the same question, you know,” I murmured. “About you, I mean.”

McKenna allowed her head to loll to the side so she could meet my gaze. “And what did you say?” she asked with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

“That there was nobody better for the job,” I divulged with a small smile.

“Even if it meant that you’d have to work with me?” McKenna gently challenged, to which I softly chuckled.

“Even if, McKenna,” I replied as my smile spread across my face.

“I guess we never realized there was a mutual respect of sorts,” she sighed in admission.

“Well,” I murmured. “At least we have a common ground, McKenna. It’s something to build on, isn’t it?”

She hummed in agreement. “I’ve often wondered what we could accomplish if only we weren’t always at each other’s necks,” McKenna mused as she continued to hold my gaze.

“I think we’ll finally have the chance to find out,” I murmured in response as I held up my wine glass.

“What are we drinking to?” she asked as she too held up her glass.

“To new beginnings,” I offered with a grin, and she responded in kind as she gently clinked her glass against mine.

“To new beginnings,” she repeated as we both took a sip from our respective glasses.

McKenna announced a short time later that she was going to bed, but she hesitated when she was about to get up from her lounge chair. Instead, she surprised me by leaning over and pressing her lips against mine. It was a brief kiss that had ended long before I’d overcome my shock, and afterwards, she got up and headed towards the doorway. “Good night, Omega,” she murmured as she paused for a moment to look back at me.

“Good night, McKenna,” I managed to reply as she disappeared inside. “I’ll…I’ll be in soon.”

My mind was racing. What did that kiss mean? Did she want me to come inside? Could it lead to more if I did? Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to find out because my adrenaline crashed as I continued to ponder the possibilities, and I fell asleep right there in that lounge chair.

_Fuck._


	5. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKenna has a request for Omega, and while he's determined to fulfill it, something else comes up that he needs to deal with first.

I awoke the next morning feeling every year of the four centuries I’d been topside. There was a chill in the late December air that had settled in my bones, and I couldn’t help but groan as I extricated myself from the lounge chair and made my way to my feet. I was filled with regret for falling asleep in such an uncomfortable place when a perfectly fine bed was no more than five meters away.

Not only that, but that “perfectly fine bed” also contained a gorgeous woman that had kissed me the night before and had seemingly left it in my hands to make the next move…and I fucking blew it. 

At least I feared that I had blown it, and there was only one way to find out.

I stumbled inside, feeling considerably less coordinated than usual as I tried to coax my body to move in a less stiff and robotic manner than it was willing to, and slid the door shut behind me.

“Sleep well, Omega?”

Her words were cool and clipped; either she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, or she was pissed at me. I was willing to let it all ride on the latter.

“Fuck,” I sighed under my breath before I turned around to face her. McKenna was sitting up with her back against the dark grey padded headboard. She’d been reading the book she bought in the airport gift shop, and she was again using her finger as a bookmark. She was covered with the white comforter up to her waist, but I could see the silky black nightgown she was wearing, and that sense of regret I’d already been feeling multiplied exponentially.

“No, not really,” I admitted with a slightly awkward chuckle as I slowly started to walk across the room. I needed to take a piss, and I also desperately wanted to take a nice, warm shower to warm up, but this required my immediate attention. “Hey McKenna, I’m really sorry that I—”

“Why are you apologizing, Omega?” she interjected. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Her tone didn’t match her words, and I was all but certain that we’d lost any progress we’d made the night before in a case of “one step forward, two steps back”.

I stopped at the foot-end of the bed and put my hands on my hips. “Come on, McKenna,” I said pointedly as I quirked an eyebrow. “You know damn well why I’m apologizing.”

Her nostrils flared as she huffed, but she didn’t otherwise respond.

“What was that last night, McKenna?” I asked. I was trying to stay calm, but it came out slightly exasperated instead. “You kissed me, and then it seemed like you…like you were leaving things in my hands.”

“Maybe,” she sighed. “But it doesn’t matter bec—”

“No!” I protested as I cut her off. “Please don’t say that because it _does_ matter. Will you please just let me explain?”

McKenna raised an eyebrow, and it was a few moments before she responded. “Fine, Omega,” she conceded. “Why didn’t you come in?”

“Well,” I sighed. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep out there on the terrace, McKenna. You just…I don’t know…” Both of my hands left my hips so I could run my fingers through my hair as I contemplated my words. Afterwards, one hand returned to its previous spot, while the other gestured in her direction. “You caught me off-guard, if I’m being completely honest, and I fell asleep as I was over-thinking things out there on the terrace after you went inside.”

“Is that what happened…?” McKenna asked as she attempted (but mostly failed) to suppress a smile.

“ _Yes_ ,” I emphatically avowed. “And I swear to Satan that I would do anything to make it up to you, McKenna, if you gave me the chance.”

Her expression had softened considerably since my explanation, much to my relief, and she was silent as she considered my offer. “Well, I guess there is _one_ thing, Omega,” she purred after what seemed like forever.

“ _Anything_ ,” I insisted, and I was finally feeling hopeful that maybe this hadn’t undone our progress after all.

“I’d actually like a massage,” McKenna purred as she bit her bottom lip.

I…I hadn’t been expecting that.

I felt a bit like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before I was able to recover. My mind immediately went to work, cataloguing the contents of the bag that Papa had sent along for the trip and recalling that I had seen some sensual massage oil.

“Well, that can be arranged,” I informed her with a smirk as I walked towards where we’d left the bag.

“From the spa,” McKenna clarified as she watched me crouch and reach for the luggage.

“Huh?” I asked as my head turned so that I could look at her again. I’d heard what she said, and I allowed my hand to drop short of its pursuit, accordingly, feeling like it had been too good to be true. Why would she want a massage from me when she could have one from the onsite spa that I’d talked up to her on the airplane? 

“I’ve never had a professional massage before, Omega,” she explained with an apologetic look on her face. “And you made it sound so good.”

“Of course, McKenna,” I assured her with a small smile as I returned to standing position. “I’ll call down and book you an appointment.”

She thanked me as I headed for the desk by the door, and I could feel her eyes on me as I picked up the phone and pressed the pre-set button marked “SPA”. My bladder reminded me that I still needed to take a leak as the phone rang, and I inwardly sighed in relief when a woman answered after only a couple of rings.

After a brief conversation, during which I was informed that the spa was completely booked until late tomorrow afternoon, I hung up the phone and delivered the news to McKenna.

“Tomorrow is fine, Omega,” she insisted, and while I appreciated it, this had been the one thing she’d asked of me in my quest to make up for the fact that I’d quite possibly cock-blocked both of us the night before.

“I’m going to take a shower and get ready so I can run downstairs to see if there’s anything I can do to get you in today,” I informed her as I headed towards the toilet room.

“Okay,” McKenna conceded. “But if you can’t, then tomorrow is more than fine, Omega.”

My mind wandered as I carried on my business, and I could feel my body reacting as I thought about the masseuse that Papa and I had had a threesome with the last time we were here and the masseur we’d shared during a previous stay. By the time I was done, I was already half-hard.

“Fuck,” I sighed to myself as I made the decision to jerk off in the shower as discreetly as possible.

I left the toilet room and washed my hands before quickly gathering the clothes I planned to wear, and I tossed the small pile in the changing area on the opposite side of the shower after turning the water on as I passed by so it could warm up. I stripped down, haphazardly folding my dirty clothes and setting them on the floor so I could deal with them later.

After a quick check on the temperature, I stepped under the stream and let the water cascade down my body. A content sigh escaped my lips as I enjoyed the shower, and as if it were concerned about being forgotten, my semi-hard cock stirred to remind me that it still needed my attention.

I glanced over each shoulder to make sure I was alone as one can be with another person just on the other side of the wall before I wrapped my hand around my shaft and began a lazy stroke that soon had me fully erect. I closed my eyes and again allowed my mind to wander, although not as freely as I would’ve liked considering my proximity to McKenna, this time revisiting the dream I’d had about her the other night.

“Fuck yes,” I whispered to myself as the pace of my strokes increased. Sweet Lucifer, how I wanted to taste her, although at this point, I’d settle for just _touching_ her. The intoxicating scent of her arousal was almost enough to make me lose control, something many ghouls—including myself—experience during their first few ruts once they’re topside; thank Satan that I was far beyond that and more than capable of reining myself in. Although with McKenna, I’m not even sure that I’d want to curb my restraint…

Something pulled me from my thoughts. I don’t know exactly what it was, but I opened my eyes and slowed the rate at which my hand was moving along my shaft. I caught the tiniest bit of motion out of the corner of my eye, and after a few seconds, I realized that I was being watched.

McKenna was standing mostly out of sight, and she only would’ve been able to see my ass and right side from where she stood, along with the motion of my arm as I pleasured myself. I wondered if she was enjoying the view, or if she wanted to see more…? I smirked to myself and decided to find out.

I slowly turned around so that my back was facing the shower wall, and I stepped more directly under the stream to allow the water to flow down my frame as I once again increased the speed of my ministrations. I wanted to watch her watch me, but I carried on as if nothing was afoot, like I didn’t know she was standing there as not to scare her off. If she wanted a show, I was going to give her one.

“Fuck,” I hissed as I allowed my thumb to swipe over the head, otherwise halting the motion of my hand so I could tease my sensitive flesh for a few seconds as I imagined it was the tip of her tongue, swirling around my glans and driving me crazy in my want for her; my cock throbbed at the thought.

The imagery in my mind shifted to McKenna on her knees in front of me, worshipping me as I longed to worship her. I imagined how she might run her tongue along the underside of my length; how she might trace along any prominent veins with its tip.

The scent of her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks, both rewarding and punishing me for my act of exhibitionism, and one hand was soon rapidly pumping along my shaft while the other had moved to my balls. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to loll back as I enjoyed my ministrations, although it would’ve been a thousand times better if it was McKenna and not me.

My eyes cracked open just enough to see that she was, in fact, still watching. Sweet Satan, how I wanted to bury my cock deep inside of her; make her cry out my name and beg me for more. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that it could happen during this trip; if I’d gotten as close as I had the night before, perhaps I’d not only be able to get there again, but to seal the deal next time, so to speak.

I could feel my orgasm building rapidly, and it wasn’t much longer until I’d pushed myself over the edge. I was grateful that there’d be no need for clean-up this time since I was in the shower, and as I worked myself through my crest, I watched my seed blend with the water and flow down the drain.

McKenna was no longer standing where she had been the next time I looked, and I carried on with my shower so I could go and see if there was anything that I could do about that massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you'd enjoy a show like that... 😈🥵🤤🥴 
> 
> 🙋🙋🙋


	6. WWPD?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Omega is faced with an unexpected situation, he asks himself one question: "what would Papa do?"

McKenna was back in bed when I emerged fifteen minutes later. My teeth had been brushed, my hair had been dried, and I was fully dressed and ready to go. She was reading her book and looking like she’d never left her cozy haven in the first place.

“How was your shower, Omega?” McKenna asked, and I could feel her eyes on me as I slipped my shoes on.

“It was good, thank you,” I murmured with a smirk that I couldn’t contain as I met her gaze, and I wondered if she had any idea in the world that I knew she’d been watching what was originally intended as a private moment. The scent of her arousal filled the room, and I found myself imagining the slick that had likely formed at the apex of her thighs. “How’s your book?”

“I think I’ve read this page about a dozen times now…” McKenna’s cheeks pinkened with her admission, and while I knew the source of her distraction, I kept up the façade that I was none the wiser.

“Distracted…?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow, and she nodded in response.

“Are you going downstairs now?” McKenna queried as she continued to watch me.

“I am,” I confirmed as I turned to face her. “Can I grab you anything before I leave, McKenna? You look so comfortable that I wouldn’t want you to get up if it wasn’t necessary…” I couldn’t help but smirk, knowing that I knew something she didn’t and being able to have a little fun with it.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Thank you though,” McKenna murmured with an uneasy smile as she watched me watched me walk to the door.

“I’ll see you in a bit then.” I smiled as I gave her a final look from over my shoulder before I opened the door and left the room.

I thought about McKenna as I walked down the hall and then took the elevator down to the first floor, wishing that she had joined me in the shower to give me a hand; I also wished that _I_ had offered _her_ a helping hand before I left, and I couldn’t help but wonder if she would’ve accepted my assistance.

As the lift descended, Terzo crossed my mind. We were only going on our third day away from the abbey, yet this was the longest I’d been away from him over the past couple of years. He hadn’t been able to join us on the road when MCC toured Europe because it fell during the time when the Clergy was finalizing the ministry’s budget for the coming year, and Sister Imperator had insisted on his physical presence for the slew of meetings that often spanned several hours each day over the course of a week. She knew him too well: there was no way he’d pay attention if he’d been allowed to join the meetings remotely.

I must admit that I missed the guy, and as I reached for my phone so I could text him, I realized that it wasn’t in the pocket I usually put it in, nor was it in any of my other pockets after I checked them too; I’d forgotten it in our room, and it appeared that McKenna hadn’t been the only one afflicted with being distracted by something.

“Fuck,” I sighed as the doors opened, revealing the lobby. I hit the “4” button and watched as the doors closed again, and I soon found myself back on the fourth floor, en route to our suite.

I dug the key card out of my pocket as I approached the door; the entry light turned green after I’d swiped the card, and I opened the door once I heard it unlock.

I don’t think there was anything that could’ve prepared me for the sight that I was greeted with.

McKenna was spread eagle on the bed, facing the doorway, and leaning back on one elbow while she used a purple vibrator on herself that I recognized from Papa’s bag. Her black nightgown was hiked up around her hips, and its top was around her ribcage, exposing her breasts that were even more perfect than I’d imagined.

“Omega!” she shrieked when she realized her moment of intimacy had been interrupted, and she abandoned the slickened sex toy on the mattress as she scrambled to cover herself with the comforter.

I contemplated our current situation as I worked to overcome my initial shock, and I found myself wondering one thing: _what would Papa do?_

He was smooth and suave and could handle any circumstance he found himself in with his effortless and genuine charisma. Not that I was lacking in that department, but that man had it in _spades_.

McKenna’s face was buried in the comforter as she swore to herself, and I could also hear the muffled buzzing of the forsaken sex toy, coming from under the covers.

In a moment of clarity, I decided my course of action.

_Here goes nothing_ , I thought to myself as I slowly walked towards the bed.

I crouched down next to her and reached under the covers, quickly finding and removing the vibrator so I could turn it off. The scent of her arousal had already permeated my senses, and in my proximity, its aroma was even more enticing.

“What are you doing back here so soon?” The mortification in her muffled voice was evident; she obviously hadn’t been expecting me to return as soon as I had.

I cleared my throat. “I, uh…forgot my phone,” I softly explained as my free hand moved to gently tug the comforter from her face. “Will you please look at me, McKenna?”

She offered no resistance as I pulled the covers back, and she reluctantly lifted her head to meet my gaze. She was blushing furiously, and she looked like she was going to cry in her humiliation.

“I…I watched you when you were in the shower, Omega,” she blurted, her confession spilling out in her embarrassment.

I hummed in acknowledgment. “Did you enjoy what you saw?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yes,” McKenna quietly admitted as she nodded her head.

“Is that what turned you on?” I queried, and she again nodded. “Do you…” I paused for a moment to lick my lips. “…want some help…?” 

Her eyes widened at my offer, and as she contemplated her options, I wondered if she had any clue how much I wanted her. I could feel my cock stirring, as if it were confirming that its interest had been piqued by the delectable woman before me.

Several moments later, McKenna arrived at her decision. She slowly and deliberately uncovered herself, intentionally exposing herself to me this time, and with as much restraint as I could muster, I joined her on the bed. I laid on my side along the lower portion of her body with an elbow propping me up, and I gently coaxed her thighs apart with the hand that still held the vibrator.

I brought the sex toy to my lips, and I sucked it into my mouth as she watched, using my saliva to slicken its surface. Her flavor set my senses further alight, and I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips; she was fucking delectable.

“Exquisite,” I murmured once I’d removed it from my mouth, and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation as I lined the vibrator up with her entrance. “Ready?”

McKenna whimpered an “ _mmm-hmm_ ” as she nodded to affirm her readiness, and I slowly pushed the phallus inside of her. It slid in easily, aided by her ample wetness and—to a lesser degree—the saliva I’d contributed moments before, and I was mesmerized as I watched the purple silicone disappear into her cunt. It was thick, though not quite as thick as I, and it gave me a good idea of how our bodies would fit together.

I clicked it on once it was fully seated, and then I adjusted it until I found the setting that she’d had it on when I’d interrupted her. McKenna groaned as she threw her head back into the pillow, raising her hips in offering as I began to fuck her with the generously sized sex toy.

Her hands moved to her breasts, gently squeezing them as she tweaked her nipples; my mouth watered and my cock throbbed at the thought of lavishing her magnificent tits with my undivided attention.

“Harder, Omega,” she moaned, and I adjusted the vigor at which I was thrusting the vibrator into her accordingly. Her eyes rolled back as she thoroughly enjoyed my ministrations, and I wondered if she was thinking about me, or if she was thinking about somebody else…or if she was even capable of thought at this point.

“I’m so close,” McKenna panted after several moments. “So, so fucking close…”

I doubled-down my efforts as I pumped that purple vibrator in and out, out and in of her cunt, and gauging by the sounds she emitted, her end was getting closer and closer with every passing second.

“Oh, fuck,” she whimpered. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Don’t stop, Omega…please don’t stop…”

I had no intention of stopping. I’d offered my assistance to McKenna, and there was no fucking way I was going to stop until I’d brought her to orgasm at least once…more if she’d allow me.

My heated gaze alternated between her blissed-out face and her breasts; she hadn’t stopped her own ministrations, and fuck, was it ever hot to watch McKenna grope herself like that. My cock was protesting its lack of attention from the confines of my jeans, and I knew without a fucking doubt that I was going to need to jerk off once more before leaving our room again.

“Fuck, McKenna,” I growled. “I wish you could see how fucking hot you look. I’m so hard for you right now…” 

It didn’t matter that she was flushed from her upper chest to her forehead, or that she had bedhead; both contributed to how unbelievably hot she looked as she approached her climax, and I’d meant every word I’d said. I had wasted so much time not telling her the things that I wanted to, and up until a few days ago, look where it had gotten me. It was high time for that to change.

“You going to come for me, McKenna?” I continued in the same low growl; she managed to nod and whimper an “ _mmm-hmm_ ” before the floodgates opened. She cried out my name as she reached her end, and I swear to Satan, I almost blew my load on the spot. The only way that this could have been any better is if I’d been making her come on my fingers, mouth, or cock.

I worked her through her orgasm as she writhed before me, and she rode out each wave of her crest as they came. The stimulation of the vibrator eventually grew to be too much for her, and at her behest, I turned it off and ceased my motions. But as I started to remove the sex toy from her entrance, she stopped me.

“Not yet,” McKenna murmured as she finally allowed her legs to relax somewhat, and she was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. “Did you say that you were hard for me, Omega?”

“Yeah,” I admitted with a soft chuckle as I shifted uncomfortably. “I need to do something about this…”

“What are you waiting for…?” she asked in a coquettish manner with a quirked eyebrow, and for the second time in mere minutes, I almost came without being touched. “I saw you looking at my tits…do you want to come on them, Omega? See how hot they look splattered with your seed?”

If that was an invitation, I wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity.

I abandoned my grip on the vibrator as I adjusted my positioning so that I was on my knees at her side, and she watched with rapt attention as I worked the button and zipper on my jeans, pushing them and my boxer briefs down just enough to free my erection. Her eyes widened as I wrapped my fingers around my shaft and began to pump my hand along my length.

McKenna propped herself up on one elbow as her other hand moved between her legs to the sex toy that was still halfway inside of her. She pushed it in the remaining distance before she turned it on again and started to work the phallus at a rhythm that matched my own ministrations.

“I’m not going to last long,” I informed her in a low growl. “I’m already so close…”

Watching McKenna fuck herself with that vibrator is what ultimately did me in, and I was painting her breasts with spurts of white a few short minutes later. She came again soon after.

I flopped on the bed next to McKenna once my orgasm had reached its conclusion, and we laid there in silence as we came down from our respective highs. I stared at the ceiling, my mind blown over this morning’s unexpected turn of events, and soon, I could feel myself starting to drift off. I turned my head in her direction to see that she was already sound asleep, and I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face; she looked so beautifully wrecked, and while I wanted to hold her, I didn’t want to do so without her indicating that she wanted to be held by me.

“Sweet dreams, McKenna,” I sighed as I closed my eyes and let everything fade away as I joined her in the post-orgasmic void.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year to you and yours! May 2021 be a better year for us all.


End file.
